Prequel to any of my D Gray-Man crossovers
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: As the title states, this is the prequel to any, if not most, of my D. Gray-Man crossover stories.


**A/N: Here's a prequel for those of you who are going to read my D. Gray-Man + Any Anime crossover. Most of them will use this for Allen's past.**

**You know how Allen supposedly met Neah and offered his body before Neah died? Remember how he was an adult back then? This basically explains how he was an adult back then, but was a teenager now.**

**WARNING: Allen is a girl. Since my stories had Allen as a girl, I will portray Allen as a girl.**

* * *

...

Allen had been alive for almost over seven thousand years. She was a Noah, actually. In fact, she was the very first fourteenth Noah. The original fourteenth Noah was called the Musician, but also had several other titles. Some of the titles were "Destroyer", "Creator", "Witch", and even "Slayer". But the Fourteenth Noah's real name was the Noah of Destiny. The Noah of Destiny could control people's destiny and manipulate the way people's hearts and minds work.

The fourteenth Noah was the odd Noah within the Noah family. The original Fourteenth could perform magic. In fact, when all the Noahs were born into the world for the first time, Allen, the first Fourteenth, created the Ark with her magic.

For some odd reason, the Noahs preferred Allen over Adam, the first Earl. They'd rather follow Allen than the Earl. But the Earl absolutely adored Allen. But the Fourteenth had some strange abilities that even the Noahs feared. She had every other Noahs' power, even the power to bring the dead back to life, which was the Earl's power. She could control not only Akuma, but Noahs as well.

Fifty years before Neah became the second Fourteenth, Allen was mortally wounded when she tried destroying an Innocence that had attached itself to her. That Innocence was known as Crown Clown. It attached itself to her left arm and turned it red and deformed. She tried to rip her arm off, but the Innocence wouldn't leave her body, so it traveled to her heart instead. As you all know, Innocence and Noah don't mix well. The shock and pain of it all made her lose her memories. Since she was almost immortal with everlasting youth, she was stuck in her sixteen year old body without any memories.

Somehow, all the Noahs thought she had died, as they didn't know of the reincarnation cycle for a Noah yet. Since Allen lost her memory and her Noah self was still recovering from the fatal wound while battling the Innocence within her, her Noah went into "hibernation" and stayed hidden from society. It hid its presence well. Too well.

Then, after many years of wandering, Allen met Neah. The Noah sleeping inside of her sensed that Neah had a high level of Noah genes in him. The Noah transferred part of her power unconsciously over to Neah, making him the second Fourteenth Noah. Since she only transferred a small amount of her power over, Neah only had the power to control the Ark.

Allen and Neah fell in love with each other. Allen didn't know how, but she soon noticed that she stopped aging. They spent years together until she finally regained her memory. Her Noah self pushed Crown Clown back into her left arm again. The Innocence and Noah made peace after all those years. The Noah within her gave her all her memories back once it finally appeared again.

Back when she was still in the Noah family, the Earl and the Noahs were just enjoying their time on Earth, not making Akuma. So when she heard that Adam began making Akuma, she and Neah made a plan to defeat the Noah family.

Thirty five years before the main story line, they successfully killed all the Noahs, except for Road and the Earl. Neah was mortally wounded and was about to die. Allen loved him too much to let him die, so she offered him her body. She let him reside within her body until he fully healed, but that would take a while since he was bleeding from head to toe and had a large sword wound from the Earl. Using her magic, she transferred Neah into her body. But in return for using such strong magic, there had to come a price.

Neah forgot all about his love for Allen, and Allen's body and mind regressed back into a new born. Her appearance changed. What used to be silky brown hair became an almost rusty red-brown, and her eyes turned from icy blue to shining silver.

For the next seventeen years, Allen's body aged for the first time in seven thousand years. She grew up and became an exorcist, under the tutelage of Cross Marian, who was Neah's friend and her forgotten magic student. She used to teach him magic, until she was turned into an infant.

Following the original story line, everyday, Allen had to mentally fight Neah for the right over her body. In the final battle with the Earl, the exorcists won and all the Noahs died. Naturally, Neah died as well. Only Allen, the original Fourteenth, survived. After Neah died, her memories began coming back. In the final battle, almost every exorcist died, except for her.

Naturally, her body became timeless again. She disappeared from the Order to mourn for everyone's death. The survivors of the war scattered and the Order was never heard of again.

* * *

**A/N #2: Confusing, right? Here's the short version, if it's too confusing.**

**1) Allen was the original Fourteenth Noah, the odd Noah in the Noah family. She's lived for more than seven thousand years.**

**2) Crown Clown attached itself to Allen one day. Allen tried to remove it, but the Innocence traveled to her heart. Innocence and Noah mix like water and oil. It mortally injured her, so her Noah went into hiding to battle the foreign Innocence within her. Her memories disappeared.**

**3) She met Neah. Her Noah sensed that Neah had a high level of Noah Genes in him, so she unconsciously passed some of her Noah powers to him. He became the second Fourteenth Noah.**

**4) Allen's Noah self returned after chasing Crown Clown back to her left arm. The Innocence supposedly made peace. Allen regained her memories and powers, but decided to stay hidden from the family so she could stay with her love, Neah.**

**5) Neah told Allen about how the Earl was making Akuma, and since he didn't make Akuma when she was still in the family, she plotted to kill the Earl with Neah. The successfully killed all the Noahs, except for Road and the Earl. Neah was badly wounded, and because of their love, Allen offered him her body.**

**6) Using her magic, she placed Neah within herself. But using such magic came at a price. Neah lost all his memories of his love for Allen, and Allen lost all her memories from the day she was created. Her body was turned into that of an infants, and her appearance changed. Her brown hair became a rusty red-brown, her blue eyes became silver, and her left arm turned red and disfigured.**

**7) Follow the original story line. Allen became an exorcist, under the tutelage of Cross Marian. In the final battle between her and the Earl, the exorcists won. All the Noahs died, along with Neah. Every exorcist, except Allen, died. The war finally ended.**

**8) Her memories came flooding back in after she Neah died and the spell she casted on him wore off. She disappeared from the world, and stayed in hiding while mourning for her friends' deaths.**

**...**

**Hope it's not too confusing...**

**-Lot's of love,**

**Onee-chan-**


End file.
